


Those Who Remain

by sy_track



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Death, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Military, War, Warning for, Women in the Military, and not from the beginning, attack on titan - Freeform, because there are a lot of characters, but as you understand, but nobody's safe, but there is some more open-minded people, fight against the undead, if I actually get my ass down and finish it, in the chapters to come, it's not generally accepted, lots of, mainly red velvet, many will get in the spotlight, of major characters yes, others with important roles, probably, some just as cameos or guest stars, sorry - Freeform, the main focus is nct, there are a lot of characters from other groups, this highly inspired and influenced by, this is a mess, this is gonna be loooong, your support always helps!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_track/pseuds/sy_track
Summary: Time stops in an alternate 1922, when a virus spreads across the globe turning humans into undead flesh-eating monsters. Humanity struggles against this new horror and after 54 years, some thousands of survivors succeed at building the 1st -out of three- Great Wall that protects them from the Undead and allows them to develop new cities in a new organized society. A new dating system is adopted starting counting days since the time the 1st Great Wall was erected. Our heroes live in 119 a.a. (after apocalypse) when humanity still struggles against the Undead -though equipped with much more experience and a strong organized military- which seem to develop into new, more deadly species with unpredictable fatal abilities.





	Those Who Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Characters ages' are different from their irl ages and they vary. I'll state some of the main characters' ages here but they'll also be mentioned throughout the fic later.  
> In 119 a.a. the following characters will/have turn/ed (the bdays are the same as irl):  
> Taeil: 29  
> Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny: 28  
> Doyoung, Kun: 27  
> Ten: 24  
> Sicheng, Yoonoh: 23  
> Jungwoo: 21  
> Xuxi, Mark:20  
> Hendery, Xiaojun: 19  
> Yangyang, Haechan, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun: 18  
> Chenle, Jisung: 17

Today was the day. Today was the day that Taeyong dreamed about since he was a little boy that looked up to his father. His father was the General of the Infantry of Division A1 -also known as Arcangelo- for the years 94-105 a.a. As much as Taeyong’s mother had tried to persuade her husband to quit, to become a farmer on the land her father owned, pleading that she needed him by her side, pleading that Taeyong and his sister deserved to grow up with their father, he never caved in.

“It’s because of you that I’m in the army, protecting you and our kids is the only thing that matters. If I gave up, I’d never forgive myself”.

Taeyong had heard his father say those words to his crying mother, woken up by their shouts late one night. He must have been five back then, but he thought he understood his father. He thought his father was doing the _right_ thing. He was being brave, the hero. His mother was just being selfish and irrational asking him to quit the military. _Who asks the hero that everyone admires to stop being one?_ he had though back then. Now he knows that it is not that simple, now he understands his mother too. Yet right at this moment he walks the only road he ever imagined walking ever since he remembers himself, the same road his father took. The road that eventually -confirming his mother’s fears- led to his death.

Death was something Taeyong was taught not to fear (or at least learned not to admit to anyone that he does.). Death could be good if it was honorable. And dying at the battlefield for humanity’s sake, for those who remained and the people you loved was the most honorable death one could get. Before the _Battle of Frail Valley_ (100 a.a.) his father had told him and his sister very bluntly: “If I die fighting, don’t cry for me. Just be proud of your father. Promise me.” Nine-year-old Taeyong had promptly made that promise looking into his father’s eyes. His sister -even though older- was stunted by her father words. She knew her father was in danger all the time, in danger of dying and never coming back. But being reconciled with the idea, and not crying if that idea became reality was two _very_ different things. She hugged their father tight, her head leaning on his shoulder, and calmly said “I can’t promise you that dad, but I can promise I will be proud of you. I promise you that I understand”.

In the year 105 a.a. his father fought and died in the _Great Battle of Spring_. Taeyong would soon turn fourteen and he had just started- much to his mother dismay- his military training. When news hit the camp, Taeyong was in the training grounds practicing close combat with knives. He was already particularly good at it. Two officers approached him and stopped his training. By the look in their eyes, he already knew the news they were bringing. His head started spinning, he never really heard the words coming out of that one officer’s mouth. His ears buzzing allowed him to just hear the word “sorry” and then, as if he was an animal running away from a hazardous environment to save his life, he started running as fast as his legs allowed him. He run and run until he was far away from the camp, away in that field of oaks he and Doyoung -his best friend- hung around all the time. Certain that no soldier or military personnel would see him, he broke the promise he gave his father five years ago. Hot tears running down his cheeks, he looked at the sky and blinded by the intense sunlight that directly hit his face, he closed his eyes. Birds were chirping, he could smell the wildflowers and grass which surrounded him, he opened his eyes and two butterflies flied in front him, looking like they were playfully chasing around each other, teasing Taeyong by displaying their nonchalance. _Everything_ surrounding him felt like it was teasing Taeyong. The sun didn’t care his father died, the oaks and the flowers didn’t, the birds didn’t care, those insignificant butterflies too. _Shouldn’t the world just stop for a while?_ He smiled bitterly and wiped his tears away. Only determination was left in his eyes.

He quickly returned to the camp, he found the officers and apologized for leaving so abruptly. They informed him his father’s body had been retrieved to the camp just minutes ago. They were just setting to inform his family. Taeyong accompanied the officers and his father’s body -which was severely damaged but cleaned and taken care of by military personnel- back to his house. He broke the news to his mother and sister without shedding a single tear. His face was empty of emotions but the determination in his eyes never left.

\---------------- Grand General Encyclopedia -------------------

**Arcangelo** : aka _Division A1_. After the erection of the 3rd Great Wall, humanity started building cities outside it, but attached to it and again fortified. Those cities were meant to be heavily militarized zones, housing large training camps for new cadets. Being the frontiers of humanity’s resistance to the undead, they were coded with the letter A and a number, which was assigned to each Division according to its military strength (total number of units). Thus, Division A1 was the Division with the highest military strength, with Division A8 being the one with the lowest. _Division A1 was given the name Arcangelo as it was viewed as the Archangel that protected humanity’s fate._

**Frail Valley** : a valley 5km northeast of Division A1. Frail valley used to be roaming by hoards of undead that were attracted there by the sound of the strong stream that crosses the valley. The vegetation of the area used to be completely ruined, trampled by the feet of the undead. The valley was successfully cleared and barricaded during the _Battle of Frail Valley (100 a.a.)_. It is unclear when exactly the name _Frail Valley_ was given to the area, but it is believed that is due to its amazing beauty that makes the area seem so frail and in need of protection. It is now one of the very few areas outside the Great Walls that is accessible to the public.

**Great Battle of Spring** : aka _Battle of Black Spring_. Devastating battle for humanity that took place in the Spring of 105 a.a. Military troops come across and faced a then new species of undead (later named gasers) that emitted toxic contaminated gas. The gas not only transmits the U-virus to those who inhale it, but also causes 1st degree burns when it comes in contact with human skin in approximately 1,5-meter radius. On that day humanity lost 572 soldiers, making it the second largest number of lost soldiers in a single battle against the undead, to date.

\---------------- Grand General Encyclopedia -------------------

Today, April 11th 119 a.a., Taeyong was heading to the courtyard of Arcangelo’s military camp. There the results of the Midterm Evaluation Test (MET) and Advance Testing for the _promotion to higher military ranks_ (AT) were due to be announced at midday. Taeyong pace was quick, he was excited but nervous at the same time. Everybody was expecting he would the promotion, but what if he didn’t? How long would he have to wait to try again?

“Taeyong!”, somebody called him.

Taeyong didn’t slow his pace.

“Taeyong, hey! Wait up!”, Doyoung said running behind him, having reached his friend by the end of his phrase.

“Hey, is your hearing impaired?”, Doyoung protested beside him.

“My hearing is perfectly fine. I just knew you could catch up.”

“Goodness, you’re such a pain!”

Taeyong remained silent.

“What? there’s no witty remark?”

“Ooooh wait TY is nervouuuus!!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yep, youuu aree! You know you’re definitely getting the promotion, right?”

“No, that would mean I went against military protocol and required AT results before the official announcement.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at Taeyong literally answering his metaphorical question.

“And don’t call me TY. I don’t like it.”

“You literally don’t like any of the nicknames we’ve given you.”

“Exactly! So, don’t use them.”

“But, deep down you actually love em!”

“Is that what your psychiatric analysis says?”

“I’m not allowed to have psychoanalytic sessions with my friends, but…yeah totally.”

“I’m not allowed to judge military psychiatric personnel, but…that’s bullshit.”

They both smiled -finding their bickering amusing- before Taeyong opened the door from the dorms to the courtyard. “I’ll be watching from the sidelines”, Doyoung said before giving Taeyong a friendly nudge on his shoulder. Taeyong went on to find his current squad waiting for its leader to its assigned position before the platform that was set up earlier that morning for the sake of the announcements. On the sight of their leader the soldiers saluted him and Taeyong proceeded on taking his position in front of them. Yuta’s squad was on his right and Johnny’s on his left. In Taeyong’s mind, Yuta was the only person who could snatch the position of the General of the Infantry from him, but Yuta didn’t care for the position that much. He felt obliged to take the AT because he always ranked amongst the top ten soldiers and honestly Taeyong agreed with Yuta that if he didn’t take the AT, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from the higher ups. They wouldn’t have to wait much longer to find out the results cause the General of the Army himself, Jung Ji-hoon, arrived at the courtyard to give to announce them. Jung Ji Hoon got on the platform and after greeting his soldiers, he cut to the chase: “As all of you know the reason why I am here today, I won’t be long. Before I announce the results though, I want to congratulate the hard work every soldier is putting into protecting humanity at the frontiers and especially here in Arcangelo. I don’t tend to flatter soldiers gratuitously, but you should know Arcangelo is the only Division with zero soldiers scoring under 86% at the METs and that is on its own, considering the very high difficulty of the tests, a great achievement”. The crowed of soldiers cheered, but the General of the Army soon stopped them, with a wave of his hand. “As you all understand no one failed the testing, so I will quickly proceed to announcing the top ten ranks. At this point I must inform you that the ranking of the squad leaders and the higher ups will no longer be available to the public due to an incident that took place in Division A4. To sum up the incident, some soldiers rioted, demanding they change squads because they wanted higher ranking squad leaders. The rioters were suspended for three months. Any of the squad leaders or higher ups sharing information about their ranking, will be faced with suspension, the duration of which will be decided upon trial.”

“Now for the top ten ranks. At rank 10 we have a new entry, congratulations Mister Wong Kun Hang.”

Kun Hang or Hendery -as the people close to him usually called him- gasped upon hearing his name. He first looked at Yangyang who was standing right next to him and quickly gave him a pat on the back and a huge smile. Taeyong upon hearing Hendery’s name was not really surprised, the kid had just finished his training and had gone for the first time into the battlefield six months ago, but Kun -his trainer and current squad leader- had proved time and time again that he was an excellent instructor. Definitely one of the best Taeyong had the pleasure to know and occasionally work with too. Hendery went up to the platform to receive his certificate for ranking 10th and waited for the rest of the top soldiers.

“Rank 9, another new entry. Miss Kim Yerim, congratulations.”

Yerim had already three years battlefield experience despite being only twenty years old. She was quickly congratulated by her squad, but she wasn’t particularly happy cause she knew her ranking in the top ten was meaning that she would lose her squad mates after three years. It was military protocol that no squad should have more than one soldier ranking in the top ten and Yeri knew very well that the chances of Joy not ranking in the top ten were very low. One of them would be assigned to another unit.

“Continuing with new entries. Rank 8, Mister Huang Xuxi, congratulations” 

No surprise there Taeyong thought. He had trained Lucas himself together with Kun. He had a lot of potential and he was excellent in close combat but lacked a bit of focus that he apparently found after two years since he first went out on the battlefield.

“Rank 7, now no new entry here. It’s Miss’s Monoban Lalisa 6th consecutive time ranking in top ten.”

Taeyong thought Lisa looked a bit disappointed judging by the look on her face. Lisa was one of the best infantry soldiers he had worked with. She was part of his squad two years ago and Taeyong was amazed by her agility and exceptional reflexes. She had ranked in the top 5 the previous two midterms and she was always too hard on herself, so that’s way she must look disappointed Taeyong thinks to himself. Taeyong thinks she should be proud instead.

“Rank 6, Miss Alessandra Suza. 5th time ranking in the top ten.

Alessandra was part of Johnny’s squad. She was an excellent rider with amazing sword yielding skills and on top of that all, she was one of the best shots Taeyong knew, especially with a bow and arrow.

“Rank 5, Mister Dong Sicheng. It’s the second time Mister Dong ranks in the top ten and the first after one year.”

Taeyong at that moment knew he would see changes in his squad, because there was no way that Ten wouldn’t rank in the top ten. Sicheng was an amazing soldier and Taeyong had predicted that this would happen when he was added in his squad six months ago. Sicheng’s previous squad was the only reason he hadn’t made it in the top ten last year. The communication between the members was horrible and the leader was not good enough to fix things. Rather the opposite, he made things worse for everyone and especially Sicheng, who for one year sat in the sidelines, not taking advantage of his true skills. All that took a toll on his METs that year, as the squad mates are also evaluated together for their teamwork. The whole squad was disbanded, and every member was reassigned to new ones after the squad leader stepped down voluntarily. After seeing Sicheng in the battlefield, today’s announcement came as no surprise, but still Taeyong was sad that he had to lose one of his best soldiers. He turned around and congratulated Sicheng: “You deserve this, great work!”. Taeyong was stern with his compliments, Sicheng knew that and he felt proud to hear those words coming from him. “Thank you, sir!”, he replied with a smile and went onto the platform.

“Rank 4, Mister Lee Minhyuk. It’s Mister Lee’s 9th time in total and 7th consecutive time to rank to make to the top ten ranks.

Again, no surprise here. Despite his seemingly carelessness and untamable energy, Minhyuk was one of the best strategic minds in Arcangelo. While in the battlefield, he was an incredibly focused soldier whose fast thinking allowed him to assess any situation, predicting multiple plausible outcomes and more often than not, implementing the best course of action.

“Rank 3, Mister Clade Alex. It’s Mister Clade’s 2nd consecutive time ranking in the top ten ranks.

Alex Clade was an impressive young soldier, only 20 years old. He was part of long rangers, equally great with a bow and firearms. He was known for his incredibly steady aim that allowed his shots to have great precision. 

“Rank 2, Miss Park Sooyoung. It’s Miss Park’s 4th consecutive time ranking in the top five ranks and 8th consecutive time ranking in the top ten ranks.

Taeyong saw Joy -as everybody called her- exchanging a look with her squad leader, as if saying “we knew this would happen”. She went on to find Yeri on the platform knowing the two of them won’t be squad mates anymore. Joy’s talent was undeniable and she knew that by moving to another squad she would probably be more helpful, but she couldn’t help but think it would be painful to fight away from her sisters, cause that was the way they cared for and protected each other, as if they were real sisters.

“Rank 1, Mister Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon. This is the 2nd consecutive time Mister Leechaiyapornkul ranks 1st and the 4th consecutive time he ranks in the top ten.

***

Leechayapornkul Chittaphon, better known as Ten, was something like a living legend among the soldiers. Ten hadn’t started his military carrier as a soldier, he was a military nurse for about two years before joining the army’s forces. While being a nurse, he met Johnny and the two of them quickly became close friends. Johnny was the reason he had joined the army, when one night Ten -being completely drunk- had challenged Johnny to a duel. Of course, Johnny thought he was being ridiculous -especially given the difference in their body sizes and mainly because he was _military_ _trained_ to fight much greater “evils”. He accepted for fun, anyway, teasing Ten that he wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on him. Much to his surprise Ten had managed not only to lay a finger on him but also punching him in the nose and causing it to bleed (for which he was very sorry). That day Johnny discovered that Ten was working out daily and that he and his sister had attended fighting classes when they were younger, prompted by their father who thought that his kids would have greater chances surviving against the undead if they got some training. Nonetheless he was truly amazed by Ten’s agility and speed, if he was _that_ good with some training he had as a kid and being wasted, how good would he be sober and properly trained? Johnny ended the fight by picking Ten up on his shoulder and spinning him around, blood from his noise staining their clothes. When Johnny put Ten down, he was feeling terribly dizzy and he ended up being held by him again, resting his head on his chest.

“Swear you won’t ever punch me in the nose again”, Johnny demanded but he actually wasn’t mad.

“I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you; I mean I meant to punch you but not really hurt you, I didn’t expect you would bleed out and-”

“Chi, look I believe you, just say you won’t do it again.”, Johnny interrupted him.

“Ok, I swear I won’t punch you in the nose ever again.”

“Good!”

“Does that mean I can punch you anywhere else I want??”, Ten replied with a teasing voice.

“Ten! I swear- ”

“What are you gonna do, huh?”

Their eyes met and Johnny’s mouth didn’t open to answer Ten’s question. Fortunately for Johnny, Ten broke the silence.

“Shit, your nose is still bleeding, we should do something about it.”

“You’re the expert.”

“You don’t need to be an ‘expert’ to stop a nosebleed!”

He got a handkerchief from his one of his pants’ pockets and handed to Johnny.

“Here use this.”

“I’ll mess it up, Chi, it’s-”

“Just take it”, Ten said and pushed it into Johnny’s hands.

Johnny cave in and took the handkerchief and applied it to his nose.

“Just apply some pressure and don’t move your head upwards, I’m sure it’ll stop soon. Otherwise you’ll have to sit down and I’ll apply some ice.”

“I know, I know...” Johnny said with a funny voice since he was holding his nose closed and Ten smiled at the way he sounded.

Soon Johnny’s nose had stopped bleeding and he sat down on the grass on the top of the hill the two of them had been drinking that night. He silently looked at the view for a few moments -you could see most of Arcangelo from up there; the sky was clear that night and the moon and stars only added beauty to the view- contemplating if he should say the words he had in his head. Meanwhile Ten followed his actions and sat down next to him. Johnny remained silent for a long minute that seemed like a century to Ten and once again he was the one who broke the silence.

“Let me see your nose. Did the bleeding stop?”

“You should really consider applying for military training”, Johnny decided to let the words out.

“What?”, Ten was taken aback from his friend’s sudden suggestion.

“You really got what it takes, trust me. I know a fighter when I see one.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, seriously. But Chi, that means you are putting your life on the line every time you step out there. So, I’m just saying _if_ you want this, you can totally have it.”

***

One month later Chittaphon resigned from his nurse position, enlisted on the military and started his training. He was the first trainee to be granted field clearance (that is permission to become an active soldier on the battlefield outside the Great Walls) in just two instead of three, otherwise, compulsory years of training. His first time having a MET, he made the top ten ranks, debuting at number _ten_. He was again the first ever rookie achieving that feat and that granted him the nickname Ten, that now is more like his real name, since everyone is calling him by that. Now two years later he sits at the top, not a surprise to anyone anymore. Before jumping on the platform, he salutes the whole squad and Taeyong, not knowing if he’ll stay with them or be reassigned to another one. General of the Army Jung Ji Hoon, continues with the announcements once Ten receives his certificate.

“Now that we are finished with the top ten rankings, I will proceed with the announcement of the three new Commanders. Without further ado, the new Commander of Cavalry is Mister Suh Jonathan.”

Johnny was delighted to hear his name cause just like Taeyong he really wanted that position. His was besides raised in a family where working in the military was almost the natural thing to do. Both his parents had served as soldier, both had advanced to higher rankings. His father was currently serving as a military strategist in the Capital, making decisions together for all military units together with two more people and of course the General of the Army. His mother was an instructor of advanced military training, that is the training soldiers must receive if they want to become squad leaders and further advance in the rankings. When Johnny had announced to his parents that he wanted to join the military they didn’t have much of a choice but to congratulate him and support his decision. Johnny saw through it though, the sadness in his mother’s eyes following his announcement and the forced smile plastered on her lips that tried -unsuccessfully- to hide that sadness. In this moment he knows both of them are proud of him.

Taeyong’s heart starts to beat faster knowing that the announcement of the Commander of the Infantry is up next. He is happy for Johnny, and himself at the same, cause if he actually takes the position, he will have to work with the two other Commanders very closely and efficiently and he knows he can do that very well with Johnny.

“The new Commander of Infantry is Mister Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyong quickly moved onto the platform as if somebody would get the chance to snatch his position if he wasn’t quick enough. From up other he looked at the sidelines, spotting Doyoung’s face giving an “I told you so” look and Taeyong rolled his eyes at him before giving his best friend a small but warm smile. He turned to Johnny next to him and they formally shook hands congratulating each other, even though they wanted to embrace each other tightly until one of them is in the verge of suffocating. Now for the last Commander.

“The new Commander of Long Rangers is Miss _Rosaline Black_.”

Taeyong froze at the sound of the name. He thought his ears weren’t functioning properly or that he was hallucinating, going crazy. He looked at Johnny and he realized that his friend and fellow soldier was in shock, Johnny just gave him a reassuring nod, trying to tell that it’s alright they are going to work this…situation out. Little did he know that Taeyong look at him because he wanted confirmation that he was indeed going crazy and not reassurance that things are going to be alright cause this was really happening, cause she was really here. And then he saw _her_ , emerging from the crowd of soldiers, composed, with almost a stern look on her face, with steady steps full of determination and a light sway of her hips, she moved onto the platform. Half of her copper hair was tied back and the other half was barely touching her shoulders, shinning gold in the sunlight. Taeyong wonder if it still smelled the same; chamomile and lavender. Her skin looked like porcelain, the only thing revealing that instead it was human skin was the little freckles sprayed across her cheekbones and above her eyes, looking like orange constellations on a pale white sky. Her honey-like eyes met Taeyong’s when she extended her hand to shake his and congratulate him. By that time, Taeyong had regained his own composure, not revealing his real emotions through his eyes -he knew how do that very well by now, having tons of practice before- and calmly congratulate her back. She didn’t spare him a second glance, moving past him to shake hands with Johnny. While congratulating him the corners of her full, cherry-colored lips tugged upwards, turning into a warm smile that lit up her face. Taeyong was jealous, he didn’t receive such a smile himself, but no-one could tell.

“Miss Black, welcome home. Arcangelo is glad to have you.”, Jung Ji Hoon’s voice was heard. And he continued: “The new arrangements of the squads will be posted on the noticeboard tomorrow, but for now…”

Taeyong couldn’t focus on the General’s words anymore, his mind stuck on the first two words he had spoken: “ _Miss_ **_Black_** ”. Funny, he thought, how her name was Black, but there was nothing black about her. Except maybe that look in her eyes, reserved for just one person.

\----------- information available to the public ---------------

~Military Ranking~

_ranked from highest to lowest_

**General of the Army (CA)** : The Commander of the Army is voted every five years by military higher ups (soldiers ranking at least as squad leaders). Only General or Division Commanders can set candidacy for the position after ten years of military service.

**The Council of Twelve** (aka **_The Twelve_** ): A selective council of the best tacticians, strategists, battle analysts and scientists. They are hand-picked each time by the current CA. They must have served for at least ten years in any military position.

**General Commanders of** (1) **_Cavalry_ **(2) **_Infantry_ **(3) **_Long_ _Rangers_** : Each General Commander supervises the Division Commanders and units of every Division. The are selected by The Twelve and the CA. They must have served for at least six years as Division Commanders to be eligible for the position.

**Division Commanders of** (1) **_Cavalry_ **(2) **_Infantry_ **(3) **_Long_ _Rangers_** : Each Division has three Commanders (1-3). Those are selected based on their scores on the Advanced Testing D*(ATD). Only soldiers who are active squad leaders can take the test.

**Brigade Commanders** : Each military body (e.g. cavalry) is divide into brigades. Each brigade is assigned a Commander, which is picked by the Commander of each military body and must be approved by The Council of Twelve. Only active squad leaders are eligible for the position. A brigade typically consists of at least 150 units, reaching up to 500 units. (If a military body has only one brigade, no Brigade Commander is assigned)

**Squad Leader** : Brigades are divided into small group of soldiers; squads consisting of 5-8 soldiers. Any soldier who has scored above 90% at METs, can take the Advanced Testing S* (ATS) and be promoted to Squad Leader.

**Soldiers** : Any cadet who scores above 65% at their first MET and is at least _17 years old_ is granted field clearance. Soldiers take METs every six months.

**Cadets** : Citizens who want to join the military are submitted to physical and psychological testing. If they pass the testing, they enter a three-year military training program (2 years of general training, 1 year of training for military specialty). There are very few instances with cadets completing the training program in less than three years due to their exceptional skills and perception.

*Advanced Testing for the _promotion to higher military ranks_ (AT) has two sub-categories:

1) Advanced Testing for the promotion to **D** ivision Commander (ATD)

2) Advanced Testing for the promotion to **S** quad Leader (ATS)

\----------- information available to the public ---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this! Is it too complicated? Your comments and critique is always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!! <3  
> p.s. I know it's not usual for the main romance not to be between the members but this is the vision I had in my head. I just hope you enjoy the story and the world I'm trying to bring to life cause I think that's more important than just smut between the members. Plus there gonna be some great M/M relationships between some of the members later, some are not tagged yet


End file.
